Will's Kitty Cat
by randomstranger123
Summary: will eater is the 5 year old son of maka and soul. his favorite toy- a cat plushie bearing a striking resemblance to blair. companion story to Childhood Memories, i highly suggest it. enjoy -w- T for a single iffy word, im just paranoid


Hi guys! This is gonna be a oneshot that is sorta a companion story to my other story, childhood memories. I really suggest reading it first, but this story WILL still be understandable without it. Still, a little background info is nice….

Anyway, I got this idea while looking through my childhood toys. My personal favorite, a stuffed snowman named snowy, I used to bring everywhere. It sort of inspired me to write about Will Eater-Evans' favorite toy. For you losers who DIDN'T take my suggestion and read childhood memories, he is the 5-year-old son of Maka and Soul.

Now I realize that this story may seem a bit environment-obsessed (you'll know it when you see it), but I promise its not just me preaching about the ruthless murder of one of my most favorite animals, there is a plotline, and it is cute.

Drumroll please- 

Will's kitty cat

"Time for bed will!" Maka called for the tired five-year-old. He turned off the documentary he had been avidly watching and sat up, staring at his mother with his concerned dark red eyes.

"Mom, did you know that people eat shark fins? People in central and South America fish for them. They take the sharks while they are still alive and cut off all of their fins, then throw them back to bleed to death. And it's not like they are even the ones eating them. It all gets shipped off to Asia."

"Actually I didn't know. I kinda like sharks. They remind me of your father, what with the pointy teeth." she said, gesturing toward the snoring figure on the couch.

"But I don't get it." He said as he walked toward his bedroom. "Sharks are innocent creatures. Why do people kill the innocent? More people are killed by vending machines than sharks each year."

He got into the bed and pulled his blanket up, and retrieved his purple stuffed cat from his bedside table. Maka brushed his platinum blond hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his soft forehead.

"You forgot Miss Neko." Will pointed out as he held up his kitty, its black button eyes seemed to beg for a kiss. Maka leaned over and placed a kiss on Miss Neko's nose.

"I love you, Will." Maka said. She stood up, but Will called her back.

"Mama, don't leave. I'm scared."

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Maka said sympathetically and sat on Will's bed

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for the sharks. They just keep killing them, nobody is stopping them."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to put an end to it!"

"No offense mom, but you normally target witches and demons. You protect the souls of all humans, not sharks. These are just fishermen. Not exactly your area of expertise."

"That is where you are wrong; my job is to protect the souls of the innocent from an unnatural and painful death. Monday morning I'll have a chat with Lord Death about starting a wildlife protection division." Maka said soothingly. "Until then, it would be best if you would sleep. If you still feel scared, we can say the rhyme."

Will looked up hopefully. "Please?"

"Ok." Maka said as she held Will's hands. Focus all of your worries, fears, and bad thoughts. Now, on three-

"When worries and fears try to ruin my day

Kitty cat will take them away

When bad things threaten to make me cry

Kitty cat will make my fear of them die"

As will and Maka recited the verse in unison, a smile seemed to light up Miss Neko's stitched face, and a twinkle played in her eyes. The room seemed to suddenly grow calm, comfortable, and safe. Will hugged the stuffed cat tighter, as Maka said her last goodnights. All was peaceful.

***5 years ago***

Blair excitedly ran into the hospital room. After nearly 4 years of trying to get them together, Blair was thrilled. Soul and Maka had gotten married New Year's day, and here they were, 1 year later on October 31st, having their firstborn. She looked down toward the cradle in the corner of the room. She widened her eyes in amazement as she gazed upon the newborn. He stared straight at her, his dark red eyes followed her every move. After a moment of contemplation, she turned to the bed next to the cradle and beamed at Maka.

"He's adorable" Blair said, smiling.

***4 years ago***

Blair sat on the ground in Maka and Soul's apartment. She was playing with Will; she seemed to be less hyper than usual. She heard the door slam shut and looked toward the door.

"Maka, soul, we need to talk." She said as she stood up and gestured for them to sit.

"Blair, is everything okay?" Maka said in a concerned voice. "is papa irritating you again?"

Blair looked down at the floor "I'm 23 today."

"Oh! Happy birthday!"

"The point is, for a cat I am incredibly old. I may be magic, but I am still just a cat. I don't expect to live much longer. I realize that I don't look very old, but that's just my magic."

"Blair, I'm so sorry." Soul said. "I'm really going to miss you. You've been a great roommate and pet, especially since you stopped waking me up with your tits."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed and hit Soul with her nearest book. "What he means to say, is that we love you. You're so good with Will too. He's going to miss you."

"Actually, that is what I wanted talk to you about." She got up and walked over to her cat bed and pulled out a purple cat plushy. "I've placed several protective charms over this. It will protect will, keep him healthy, and ward off bad dreams. The charms will only work under one condition- there has to be a living soul in it. I'm going to transfer my soul into it. Sadly, it will end my time with you. At least I'll get to see Will grow up."

"Blair, this really means a lot to us. Are you sure you want to do this though? You may still have some time left."

"I know Will isn't my own kitten, but I love him like he is. I would die for him, and I want to see him grow older. I am absolutely sure I want to do this." She walked over to will, who was currently sitting on the floor drooling and staring at them. She placed a light kiss on his cheek."I love you, little one." She stood up, and addressed her friends. "Whenever he is scared, say the words

_When worries and fears try to ruin my day_

_Kitty cat will take them away_

_When bad things threaten to make me cry_

_Kitty cat will make my fear of them die_

I will watch over him, and make sure he is safe and calm."

With that, the cat took hold of the plushy and held it tight to her chest. Her body began to glow purple, and everyone winced at the bright light. Her form melded with the doll, and when they looked up, the doll's lifeless black eyes had attained a certain sparkle. Will crawled over to the doll and held it close as he spoke his first word.

"Kitty"

**Wasn't that adorable! I cried while writing that last scene. Ah, I'm such a wimp.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
